The Past is the Furture
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: What would happen if after book five Harry traided places with the one and only James Potter in their sixth year at school. Total chaos right. well read and see how Harry and James make it out alive.
1. Sirius & Remus Meet, Harry Potter!

Summery: what would happen if James and Harry switched places. All hell would break loose right? Well we'll get to find out what would happen in both times!

**__**

Harry Potter

The Past is the Future

Chapter 1

Sirius & Remus Meet, Harry Potter!?

By: Sirius **Padfoot

November 18, 2003

"Hey James Get up lazy! Quidditch today! Slytherin vs Gryffindor remember." Sirius yelled at James as he rolled him out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up…I remember about that snivilious is there seeker I won't miss that!" James said laughing his head off now.

"Come on let's get breakfast Prongs." Sirius said.

"Right Padfoot. I'm hungry." James said standing up then changing into his cloths and walking out of the 6th year dorms. 

"this will be fun. You'll beat Slytherin won't you James?" asked Peter hopefully.

"Of course he will don't pester the Seeker today Wormtail." Sirius said pushing Peter to walk a head of them.

"Oh all right I get it. I'll go find Remus." Peter said and headed off a head of the other two in search of Remus.

A few minutes later Sirius and James walked into the Great hall and went to their normal seats beside Remus and in front of Peter. "Hey James it won't be hard to beat the Slytherin's but just getting to fly is exciting enough." Remus said smiling from ear to ear. It was his second year on the team he was a beater Sirius partner in crime so's to say. They attacked every one on the opposite side no matter if that person had the Quaffle or not.

"That's what I'm saying. This will be easy since Malfoy is keeper and Snivleious is the Seeker." Sirius said while trying to eat his toast with jam on it.

"Just leave every thing to the three of us and we'll win!" James said as the other Quidditch players sat down with them.

"You know James. You too arrogant at times." their captain said shaking his head at them.

"well if we leave it to Peter we are all doomed." Sirius said pointing to the keeper.

" 'At's (_That's_) mean you guys…" Peter said.

"But It's true 'sn't (_isn't)_ it?" Sirius said taking a drink of his pumkin juice so he could talk properly.

"Leave 'im (_Him)_ alone Padfoot…he may be bad at be'n' (_Being_) 'eeper (_Keeper_) but just leave 'im (_him_) alone…" James said as he kept eating his breakfast.

"All right enough you two are spraying your food all over the table." Remus said in a discusted but amused tone.

"Yes mum!" Sirius said and looked down at his plate like he was in trouble.

"Does that make Peter your dad?" James asked and laughed at the discusted look on both Remus' and Sirius' face.

"That's not even funny Prongs." Remus said.

"I think it is." Peter said laughing.

"You would. You don't have a good since of humor anyway!" Sirius said throwing a piece of toast at Peter.

Later That after noon Gryffindor was getting ready for the Quidditch match against Slytherin when Snape walked in on them.

"Oy Potter I'm going to run you into the ground you Bloody Mudblood lover!" Snape said snidly

"Oy Snivilous nice of you to stop by and say hi to the winners before you're to bloodied up to talk." Sirius said then smirked at Snape.

"It won't be me who's bloodied up it'll be that thing you call a friend and a Seeker!" Snape said then turned on his heal and left.

"We'll see who's bloodied up after today's match now won't we." James said heatedly.

"Now, now James calm down so you can see the snitch." Remus said calmly. 

"I'll calm down once I've gave him a bloody nose." James said angrily.

"No James as much as I'd love to do that lets just beat him today then torture the bloody hell out of him all this month." Sirius said.

"That sounds good." James said and smiled. and a few minutes later the two teams were out on the field. 

"I want a nice and clean game for once you two." The Madam hooch said as she looked at Remus and Sirius who just started laughing. (I don't know if she was there but she is now.)

"At least we get credit Remus." Sirius said.

"Yeah. Hey let's go after snivleous a lot this game." Remus said and a wicked little smile came on to his face.

"Great idea Remus. I like it. We'll do it." Sirius said getting the same grin. 

'Oh no what have those two came up with now?' Madam Hooch thought. Then she blew the whistle and the game started.

"And they're off!" Frank Longbottom said from the stands. "it's seems Gryffindor has already took control of this game like in the previous years. GRYFFINDOR SCORES 10 to nothing!" Frank said as he chreared with the rest of the crowed. 

James is mainly just sitting above the game watching it play out like he wasn't even on the team. 'there's the snitch. Na I'll get it later. Make the victory over the Slytherin's better if the game is longer.' James thought as he watched both Sirius and Remus attack Snape with Bludgers.

"Well it seems that our Sirius and Remus have found there new target today. Let's see how long Snape can dodge." Frank said even though he'd love to see Snape fall unconscious to the ground.

"Well those two are going to give him a run for his money for a while." James said and smiled. 

"Knock it off you two baboons." Snape yelled at Remus and Sirius.

"Hey Moony he called you a baboon." Sirius said.

"You too if I'm not mistaken Padfoot." Remus said.

"Well lets show him. let's step it up a little Moony!" Sirius said then hit a bludger as hard as he could and just barely missed Snape by inches.

"Got ya!" Remus said as he done the same.

"It looks like Snape has managed to make the doe of Gryffindor mad. Cause man the Slytherin beaters aren't even getting close enough to hit the bludgers. Gryffindor scores! 20 to 0" Frank said.

"do they expect anything less Jamesie?" Sirius said as he flew past James after a bludger and James just started laughing.

"I guess not Sirius, Remus." James said.

"Gryffindor scores 30 to 0! Man Slytherin's aren't even getting a hold of the quaffle." Frank said.

"Leave me alone you two!" Snape Yelled.

"Is he kidding." Sirius said back with one hell of a smile on his face as he hit another Bludger at Snape.

"Gryffindor scores again 40 to 0. This seems like a one sided game folks." Frank said happily.

"Time out!" the Slytherin captain yelled.

"Sirius, Remus, James come here." Derrick the Gryffindor team captain yelled. 

"Oh all right we're coming." The three groaned as they landed with the rest of the team.

"Look you know when they call time out's that they start to play dirtier then usual. So keep your guard up no matter what. Don't just look for the bludgers and the Quaffle keep an eye on the whole Slytherin team now. Sirius, Remus you know what to do. James catch the Snitch if this gets out of hand." Derrick said.

"Right!" Sirius and Remus said together.

"Well it's 40 to nothing now around what points do you want me to catch the snitch?" James asked.

"80 to 0 unless they start scoring or attacking our people and we start losing team mates." Derrick said.

"Right 80 or we start losing people." James said to make sure.

"Exactly!" Derrick said.  
"The Slytherin's are back in the air and so are the Gryffindor's." Frank said, then Madam Hooch started the game again.

"And Gryffindor is still in control of the game it seems. Sirius and Remus have resumed their attacks on Snape. The Quafull is in the hands of Anna Willis the twin sister of Derrick team captain of Gryffindor." Frank yelled absolutely pleased that Gryffindor was still in control.

"Gryffindor going all the way into Slytherin Territory with the quafull…no Anna was nearly knocked off her broom. Slytherin Cheaters… hey no sence in that she didn't have the quafull anymore. Anna was knocked off her broom by a Slytherin Chaser, Remus caught her though." Frank said angrily.

"You all right Anna?" Remus asked as Derrick made his way to them.

"Sis you all right?" Derrick asked as he came to a stop beside them holding Anna's broom.

"Yeah I'm fine…got a bloody lip though. Darn cheaters. Sorry Derrick I couldn't keep an eye on all of them. It's impossible." Anna said as she sat in front of Remus on his broom.

"Here now you can get your broom and stay on the ground or get back up in the air it's up to you since you're hurt." Derrick said.

"You think I'm going to let their cheating scare me out of playing Quidditch!" Anna said and grabbed her broom from her brother.

"Nope you're too much like me sis." Derrick said and smiled.

"You're like me Derrick. I was born first." Anna said and was back in the air before the other two had a chance to argue with her.

"Well which ever you two are a like." Remus said and rejoined the game that was now going bad for Gryffindor since three players had been on the ground for about two or three minutes.

"40 to 30 Gryffindor in the lead." Frank yelled.

"Bloody hell we were down there long enough to miss three scores made by Slytherin." Derrick said amazed.

"Yep!" Peter said.

"Slytherin with the Quafull again going for a score…No wait Anna takes the Quafull and she's off towards the Slytherin goals. Go show them Cheating doesn't win a game like this." Frank yelled then every one cheered as Gryffindor scored again.

"Way to go sis 50 to 30!" Derrick cheered. "James catch the snitch!" Derrick yelled up to James.

"Right!" James yelled back and started looking for the Snitch and quickly found it. James bounded off towards the Slytherin side of the field after the snitch.

"JAMES LOOK OUT!" James heard Remus and his other teammates yell but he had to catch the snitch. Anna had already been hurt.

"James! James! Get up." Sirius yelled as he ran to James who was unconscious on the ground holding the Snitch in his hands.

"Gryffindor wins 200 to 30 but Gryffindor seeker James Potter is out. The Slytherin's brought in a third bluder and James was hit in the back with it after spotting and catching the Snitch." Frank said as teachers all came running out of the stands to James and the others.

Several hours later the nurse was taking care of Anna's minor injury's since she had just completed every thing she could do for James at the moment.

"Oy where am I? Who won?" Harry asked as he bloted up in his bed.

"Mr. Potter lay back down." The nurse said.

"James Gryffindor won of course silly. We never lose against Slytherin no matter how much they cheat." Anna said and sat down beside Harry.

"Did you just call me my father? And who are you? Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked stunned and confused.

"Ron and Hermione who are they? James I didn't call you, you're father. I'm Anna lead chaser on the team you know that." Anna said like Harry was crazy.

"Where is Dumbledore? I'm not my father and I don't know you." Harry said.

"Dumbledore is a very busy man." The nurse said.

"Since when has that stopped him from seeing me?" Harry said and sat up again. "Fawks hey there. Where's Dumbledore Fawks?" Harry said Dumbledore's Phoenix landed on his pillow.

"James Potter how are you feeling my boy. Seems Fawks has taken an interest in your recovery." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not James Potter people. I'm Harry. You know that Dumbledore. What's wrong with every one?" Harry said.

"Headmaster I think maybe if we let young Sirius and Remus in they may be able to jog some of young James Memory." The nurse said.

"Sirius…you're lying." Harry said defensively then jumped up and started backing away from every one. "Voldemort it won't work this time. I've been tricked too may times by you." Harry whispered as he backed away. He got into the hall way and started to run.

'Sirius died last school year every one knows that. Every one!' Harry thought as he ran into the Main Hall then ran into Sirius and Remus.

"James hey how's your head we were just coming up to check on you." Sirius said and noticed Harry backing away from him.

"James what's wrong with you? Wait where are you going?" Remus said as he began to chase Harry out the front doors of the school.

"I won't be tricked by Voldemort again!" Harry yelled as he continued to run.

"James stop!!" Remus said tackling Harry to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he pinned Harry down so he couldn't run again. Sirius came up beside him.

"Good question Moony. Prongs you looked like you had seen a gost when you saw me and Moony." Sirius said completely confused.

"You're not my godfather. You're not my friend and I'm am not James Potter people! I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said as tears came from his eyes.

"You're godfather? Harry Potter…James we are in School at Hogwarts you don't have a son named Harry." Sirius said. Then noticed something on Harry's forehead. 

"Remus what's this? When did James get this?" Sirius asked moving Harry's hair a bit.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." Remus said stunned.

"Don't touch me. Every one know's how I got this retched scar. If you two were who you say you are you'd know that. But you don't. let go of me!" Harry said trying to get Remus off him.

"Look at the friends now. couldn't protect your precious James and now he's angry with you." Snape said.

"Shut up Snape before I do half the things my father did to you." Harry yelled jumping up pointing his wand at Snape after finally shoving Remus off him.

"Hey that's not James' wand." Sirius said stunned.

"What year is this?" Remus asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that 1997 of course." Harry said.

"No it's 1985. You are from the future. Harry Potter, James Potters son." Remus said.

"Harry James Potter yes. Future you mean I traveled back in time? I don't believe you." Harry said.

"It's true Young Harry. I just talked to my future self and James is in your time and you are in ours." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore are you sure. How do I know this isn't another trick by Voldemort. I've been tricked so many times I don't believe even you on this." Harry said then Fawks landed on his shoulder.

"Fawks. Is it true? have I been sent back in time?" Harry asked the Phoenix and she just nodded slightly. "All right I believe you but now what?" Harry asked.

"Oh he believes the bird." Sirius said.

"Shut it Sirius. Well Dumbledore what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"You continue you're father's schedual until we figure out how to send you back. Remember you can talk to no one of the future. Every thing depends on the past staying the same." Dumbledore said then turned and went back up stairs.

"Does you're father let you talk like that you just did to me?" Sirius asked.

"How would I know?" Harry said and started back for the castle and Fawks followed Dumbledore. Remus and Sirius followed Harry into the castle then up to the Gryffindor common room which was empty so the three of them just went up stairs to their dorms to sleep.

"Uh…where'd my dad sleep?" Harry asked as he went in and saw three beds still open.

"Right there Harry. Between Remus and myself." Sirius said and laid down on his bed. Remus' bed being closest to the doors had already laid down.

"Oh thanks. Sirius, Remus I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier." Harry said as he sat down on his fathers' bed and looked down.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Time for bed anyway." Remus said and smiled.

"Yeah Harry it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sirius said and smiled too.

"Thanks you guy's." Harry said and laid down and the three fell asleep rather quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey hope you like this story. It is a kind of long chapter. But I had a lot of things I wanted to put in…^_^;;; please review and tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it.

Sirius **Padfoot


	2. James Potter Welcome to the Futures Real...

**__**

Harry Potter

The Past is the Future

Chapter 2

James Potter Welcome to the Futures Reality 

By: Sirius **Padfoot

November 29, 2003

Harry had been hit by a third blugger and he was supposed to be in the hospital wing. But as every one could tell that the boy in the hospital wing wasn't Harry Potter.

"Oy where's Sirius and Remus?" James asked as he looked across the hospital room to the nurse.

"Uh…he looks like Harry but who is he?" Angela asked. She was the team captain of Gryffindor. James looked at her strange

"He must be James Potter. Harry's father." Ron said as he looked at James funny.

"You know it's rude to talk about a person in the third person when he's right in front of you." James said annoyed.

"Yes it is James right?" Hermione said slightly confused.

"Yes of course I'm James every one knows me. Where's Sirius, Remus, Lills, and dumb Peter?" James said and looked at Hermione like she was stupid.

"You got to be kidding. The James Potter but he's dead!" Colin Creevy said stunned then took a picture of James.

"Colin shut up!" Ron yelled and shoved Colin away from James.

"Oy who are you people. As you can see I'm very much a live." James said and got up.

"Mr. Potter lay back down you've been hit by a bludger." The nurse said.

"Since when has that ever mattered to me. Where's Sirius and Remus? And my Lils?" James asked as he walked out of the hospital wing.

"James no wait where you going?" Hermione said as she ran after him?

"Is tonight a full moon?" James asked but continued to walk.

"Yes but you won't find Remus at the Shrieking Shack. James he's not here anymore." Hermione said as she finally caught up to him.

"You know about him?" James said and stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Hermione with a scared look on his face. "back there I…I didn't say anything did I?" he said scared of what he had done to his friend.

"No James you didn't say anything. Everyone knows this is 1997. You've somehow switched places with your son Harry potter. Remus was a professor here during our third year." Hermione said quickly trying to calm James.

"This is 1985 you're crazy." James said and continued to walk.

"Harry Potter where do you think you are going. You act more like your father every year." McGonagall said as she turned the corner to see Ron Hermione and James walking down a corrider. "And you Miss Granger are like Mr. Lupin. And You Mr. Weasley are like Mr. Black. The three most noturious student to ever attend Hogwarts besides your brothers Mr. Weasley." She said and shook her head.

"Well Miss McGonagall I'm glad no one ever actually matches up to Sirius, Remus and my self. Now where are they and Lilly may I ask?" James said.

"Mr. Potter you even sound like your father." McGonagall said and got a strange look from James.

"What is up with you people. Is it so strange for me to be walking a round after a Quidditch match? Where are Sirius, Remus and Lilly?" James asked, again getting angry that no one was answering him.

"Ah yes our young James Potter I see you've met Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley Harry's best friends. Follow me you three please." Dumbledore said as he walked up on the group then walked on past them.

"Professor Dumbledore sir what's going on? Where are my best friends? I know I'm at Hogwarts but where am I?" James asked.

"That's something I haven't been called by a Potter in a long time James. All will be answered in a matter of minutes just be pationt." Dumbledore said.

"Harry never calls Dumbledore that. We never call him that." Ron said amazed. 

"Don't know how to show respect to him then do you?" James said annoyed.

"The show me the up most respect James calm yourself. Harry and these two are the best like you and you're friends were." Dumbledore said.

"Were sir?" James asked.

"As I said before all will be answered in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor." James said as they came up to the entrence to Dumbledore's office.

Once in Dumbledore's office James started asking questions again. "Professor sir why did my son and I switch places? What do you mean were? Where are Remus, Sirius, and Lilly? And what about Peter?" James asked and was about to go on when Dumbledore rose his hand.

"Slow down James. I'm older then I was in your time." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. 

"Yes sir, sorry.' James said.

"You can sit down." Dumbledore said and motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Now James I brought Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley with us cause I'm sure they can give a better description of every thing then I can." Dumbledore said and sat down be hind his desk.

"Well where are my friends?" James asked.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who just nodded. "James Sirius died last school year. Remus only he knows where he is. He was so tore up over Sirius' death no one's heard from him since. And Peter her at Voldemort's side." She said and watched the emotions cross James face.

'Sirius gone…no it can't be true. Remus where are you? Peter what's he doing with Voldemort?' James thought as every one watched him. he knew they were watching him but he didn't care.

"And my future self? And Lilly?" James asked.

"You were murdered by Voldemort one year after Harry was born. He had to live with Lilly's sister." Dumbledore said knowing Ron and Hermione didn't want to say that.

"You mean I wasn't able to be there for my son as he grew up!" James yelled as he jumped up then the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

"Oh sorry Dumbledore. What did Harry and these two do now?" Remus asked as he came in looking very weak.

"Remus? Is that you?" James asked as he walked over to him.

"Harry what's…wait you're not Harry you're James?" Remus said and looked back to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Oh Remus where have you been?" Ron asked as he ran over to him.

"Yes we've been worried about you?" Hermione said as she ran over too. Only she hugged him.

"Well I missed you two too." Remus said and smiled down at them. "James nice to see you again." Remus said putting his hand out to shake James' hand.

"Remus you look so different." James said and shook Remus' hand.

"Yes to a 16 year old I guess I do. I'm older now James." Remus said.

"Remus I would like to know where you have been along with the Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"I was trying to get rid of Peter. Sorry I was gone so long I didn't get it accomplished though. Darn rat stay's with Voldemort all the time." Remus said very annoyed and angrily.

"Why were you trying to get rid of Peter? What's going on?" James asked.

"Has no one told him yet?" Remus asked.

"No. he knows him and Lilly were murdered that's all though." Ron said.

"James Peter betrayed us. And gave you and Lilly to Voldemort after you made him secret Keeper because you didn't trust me and Sirius was afraid he's break and didn't want it." Remus said and sounded hurt as he did.

"How could I not trust you Remus?" James asked.

"Even to Sirius and you James my status as a werewolf played a part in the trust you had for me. When it came to your family so you chose Peter." Remus said in a hurt voice then walked over and sat down in front of Dumbledore.

"No I'd never trust Peter over you Remus. There's got to be a mistake." James said frantically.

"Alas James there is no mistake you chose Peter because Remus was a werewolf and most werewolves were with Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"No that couldn't have happened. If Harry was a year old how'd he survive unless I used one of the other two and lived." James said frantically trying to change something that had already happened.

"James no one knows how Harry lived. He's the most famose person in our word save Dumbledore and Voldemort himself. Harry Potter the boy who lived." Remus said.

"Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban for your murders and the suspected Murder of Peter and 12 Muggles." Ron said angrily remembering that Peter had lived in his house for a very long time in his rat form.

"Sirius wouldn't do that? I don't understand every thing is so different then what I think we would do." James said and plopped down in a chair beside Remus.

"Dumbledore I hear that Remus is back. Oh he is." A woman said as she walked into Dumbledore's office too.

"Hello Professor." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Hello Hermione and Ron. Harry." The woman said and walked over to Remus.

"Do I look that much like my son? Wait aren't you…wings?" James said stunned.

"James?" the woman shot her head up and looked at the person she thought was Harry. "But how. Dumbledore what's going on Why is James here? Here's Harry?" the woman asked.

"Maria calm down Harry's safe. He's in the past with Sirius and Remus there." Dumbledore said.

"He better be safe I'm the one supposed to look after him now remember." Maria said the Marauder's also knew her as Wings, since she could turn into an owl. 

"But why not Remus?" James asked.

"For the same reason you made Peter the secret keeper." Remus said and looked away from James to Maria and started talking to her.

"You should be resting Remus." Maria said and kept glancing over to James.

"I don't want to rest Maria I want to go get rid of that Rat. Me and him are all that's left out of the original Marauder's. he betrayed us." Remus said.

"Yes but there is nothing you can do you look so wore out. I bet even in your transformed state you sleep cause you are so wore out." Maria said trying to get Remus to go get some rest.

"Maria I don't want to rest. I'm fine." Remus said.

"Remus you're going to rest if I have to make you. You know I'll do it darling." Maria said and kneeled down beside Remus grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Yeah I know you will." Remus said and put his other hand on her cheek then got up with her beside him.

"I'll be right back James." Maria said as she and Remus left Dumbledore's office.

"Okay did I miss something or did they act like they were married?" James asked as he watched the door close.

"Maria Lupin is a professor here at Hogwarts. She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes James she's married to Remus." Dumbledore said. And James smiled.

"Took long enough for him to figure out he liked her." James said and laughed.

"Professor Dumbledore why didn't you know where Remus was if his wife worked here." James asked when he turned back around.

"She wouldn't tell me. Said it was no ones business but Remus' and hers." Dumbledore said.

"Well Remus told us what he was doing?" Ron said.

"Yes that was Remus telling us what he was doing not his wife telling us what he's doing?" Hermione said.

"She wouldn't tell anyway even if they weren't married." James said.

"Dumbledore it's late I believe we should send them to bed." Maria said as she came back into the office.

"Yes I agree with you Maria. James you'll take over Harry's schedule which is very close to your schedule." Dumbledore said then stood up. "Maria will you escort them to their dorms undoubtily Flich is waiting just to catch a student out of bed. And who better then these three again." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor. Come on James, Ron, Hermione." Maria said and started out of Dumbledore's office.

"You don't mind if I still call you wings do you Maria?" James asked as he followed quickly behind her.

"No Prongs I don't mind. I don't know if Moony will or not. but I doubt he'll mind." Maria said and smiled back to him. "We've grown up quite a bit Prongs. We're not a rambunctious as we used to be. Losing you, Lily, and Sirius made us grow up." Maria said as she started up some stairs.

"But I don't understand how could every thing go so wrong?" James asked.

"Tomorrow is Sunday Prongs we'll talk more then but now you need to sleep. And only sleep I know you Prongs." Maria said and smiled as she stopped outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wattlebird." Hermione said then entered the common room.

"Come on James." Ron said and waited for James to start towards the entrence too. They entered the common room and the portrait closed. Hermione went to her dorm room as Ron and James went up to their room. 

"Uh…which one is mine? Well my sons?" James asked seeing two beds still open.

"That one with the Firebolt on it." Ron said and walked over to his bed.

"So my son play's Quidditch too." James said and smiled.

"Youngest player in a century. Began as a first year." Ron said and changed into his night cloths. Then looked back at the smiling James.

"Well good night James we'll talk in the morning." Ron said and laid down.

"Right." James said then put Harry's broom away and looked for some night cloths then changed and laid down too.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hello I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will have both times in it so you know what's going on in both times. You'll see how Harry and James are both coping having to deal with their new surroundings. Please review and tell me what you think.

**__**

Review Responses:

Evanescence55: it's all right that your computer wouldn't let you review at least I know what you thought of it since you e-mailed me thanks! Glad you love this story. Hope you like this chapter too. 

Unknown Reviewer: Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last. 


	3. Harry & James tough adjustment

**__**

Harry Potter

The Past is the Future

Chapter 3

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 10, 2004

Harry woke up to see Remus and Sirius leaning over his bed looking down at him. "Oy what?" Harry said in a whiny and sleepy tone.

"Come on Harry get up." Sirius said shaking Harry lightly. "We got Quidditch practice, please tell us you can do seeker…" He said in a worried tone.

"Quidditch!" Harry said excitedly as he sat up quickly. "Don't be stupid Sirius of course I am a seeker. Youngest in a century according to McGonagall." He said and smiled as he got out of bed and got dressed in his fathers cloths.

"So you're good." Remus said and smiled.

"You two said I'd rival my father easily." Harry said and laughed lightly. "You even said I'd rival him in DADA class Remus." he said and smiled as he finished getting dressed.

"Wonderful. We may still have a chance yet Remus. And you were worried." Sirius said and laughed lightly.

"I was worried Padfoot…You were worried." Remus said as he looked over at Sirius stunned that he'd say something like that.

"Come on James, Sirius, Remus…It's breakfast time." Peter Pettegrew said from the other side of the room.

"Peter!" Harry said with hatred in his voice as he moved around Sirius and Remus to see the 16 year-old butter ball. "Traitor." He said angrily as he glared at the boy and started over to him grabbing his wand.

"Harry what are you doing…" Remus and Sirius both said grabbing Harry's arms and holding him back.

"Let go! Damn rat!" Harry said angrily as he tried to get out of Remus' and Sirius' arms to get at Peter.

"Peter you better go… We'll be down later." Remus said as he looked at Harry confused.

Harry watched as Peter ran from the room frightened of Harry. "What the bloody hell did you two do that for?" He yelled angrily as he was finally released by Remus and Sirius.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked confused as he just stared at Harry.

"That bloody bastard is a traitor!" Harry shot back before he knew what he was saying.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Sirius asked as he stepped closer to Harry trying to calm him down.

"I shouldn't have said that…" Harry said as his eyes widened with shock at what he had done said.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked as she came in to the boy's dormitories with a Peter behind her.

"Nothing Professor." Harry said quickly as he glared at Peter then looked away from him angrily clutching his wand in his hand. _I can't believe I have to live with that…that…thing! _He thought angrily.

"It most definitely is something to see this boy running from you three frightened." McGonagall said as she looked at Harry skeptically.

"Him not running from me frightened is unusual Professor!" Harry snapped back at her angrily still keeping his gaze away from McGonagall and Peter.

"Potter my office." McGonagall said in a very serious tone.

"I didn't do anything." Harry protested as he glanced at McGonagall then glared at Peter hiding behind her. "Even now you're a cowered." He said angrily.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said in her serious tone again.

"What?" Harry asked as he turned to face her. "Just leave me alone all right. I'm not my dad!" He snapped angrily then stormed past her shoving Peter out of his way.

"What's the deal with him Professor…wait you do know he's not James right." Sirius said as he looked at McGonagall curiously.

"Not James what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked as she looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind.

"That is Harry James Potter from the future. That's why Peter ran from us frightened Professor." Remus said stepping forward slightly to cover for Harry's behavior.

"Harry Potter… Ah yes Professor Dumbledore did mention a Harry Potter. Now I understand what he was saying. You two keep Harry in line he's bound not to understand this time." McGonagall said and smiled before she turned and left the room.

"You Peter, uhm…just stay away from Harry until we've got this figured out…" Sirius said confused as he walked by Peter out of the dorm with Remus right behind him.

"Right…" Peter said as he stayed in the dorm room.

"Oy Harry slow down!" Sirius yelled after Harry. "Where you going?" He asked a few feet behind him.

"Ah the mudblood lovers." A 16 year-old Snape said as he stepped out from a room and sneered at Harry.

"Stop calling my mother that!" Harry said angrily right after he punched Snape. "Oh I've wanted to do that for years 5 years." He said delighted as he shook his hand painfully.

"Potter's gong nut's. You're a pure blood you idiot." Snape said as he stood up off the floor whipping blood off his lip.

"Idiot Slytherin. Just as stupid as in the future. I'm not James Potter. I'm Harry Potter his son." Harry said snidely as he rubbed his hand to get it to stop hurting.

"Harry you do know he's the other Seeker right." Remus said as he walked up beside Harry and looked at him.

"This git is the Slytherin Seeker. No wonder dad finds it easy to win." Harry said then laughed as he walked around Snape. "Oy Snape. If I were you I'd refrain from calling people a mudblood, if you knew your future." He said then walked away with a smile on his face.

"What's that mean Harry?" Sirius asked in a very low voice as he looked over at Harry.

"Nothing. It's just something I said to get him to stop calling people that." Harry whispered back then started laughing again.

"Harry what was the deal with Peter back there?" Remus asked curiously.

"Listen you guy's don't ever trust him. That's all I can say about it. Just don't trust him." Harry said sternly as he kept walking.

"Come on James, Sirius, Remus. Practice should have began several minutes ago." Derrick said as he stood beside his sister Anna.

"Uh who's he…I know she's the lead Chaser…" Harry asked confused.

"That's Derrick, team captain and Chaser." Sirius said as he looked over at Harry and smiled.

"No cocky stuff okay you three." Derrick said once the three of them walked up to him. "By the way where's the other one?" He asked curiously meaning Peter.

"Don't know don't care." Harry said hotly as he started towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Don't mention Peter. That's not James, he's Harry Potter from the future." Remus said and followed after Harry.

"Right. I've know you three long enough not to believe most things you say." Derrick said and laughed as he followed them.

"Derrick look that's not James. His eye's are different, and hold himself different. They look alike but that's not James." Anna said as she watched Harry. "Hey Harry how's your head?" She asked to see if Harry would turn around.

"I'm fine, I can play Quidditch if that's what you're worried about Anna." Harry said once he stopped and looked back at her and her brother.

"Oh no please tell me he's as good as his father." Derrick said as he looked at Harry wide-eyed.

"Some say better others say just as good." Harry said then turned towards the Quidditch Pitch again.

"We'll all find out Derrick." Sirius said as he walked over to Harry as they walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh no Remus…I forgot…I can't…" Harry said in a sorry way not explaining what he ment.

"It's all right Harry. I didn't think you could." Remus said and smiled lightly then looked over to Sirius slightly worried. "You shouldn't either." He said and sighed.

****

1997

James woke up with the light from the window and Ron yelling. He got up and walked over to Ron. "Oy Ron wake up!" He said shaking Ron lightly.

Seamus rolled over to look towards Harry's bed. "Harry stop yelling in your sleep again…" He said putting his head under his pillow.

"Harry's not doing anything…" James said confused as he looked at the young boy then back down at Ron. "RON WAKE UP!" He yelled making Ron jump and fall off the bed.

"Oy James don't do that…" Ron said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well you were yelling mate…" James said and turned back to walk over to his son's bed.

"Yelling what?" Ron asked as he stood up then started to change into his robes.

"I donno…" James said as he started to change as well. "I can't believe Harry's cloths fit me…" He said as he looked down at his son's cloths.

"Over the past 5 years Harry's spent the summer with us after like 2 weeks with the Dursley's." Ron said as he looked over at James.

"I'd rather him stay with us… or Sirius…" James said sadly as he looked over at Ron.

"Wait tonight's a full moon…Oh no Harry…" Ron said and looked at James stunned. "Poor Remus…"

"What…What are you talking about?" James asked confused as they left the dorm.

"Remus didn't have the potion back then and Harry's not an Amimagest. Sirius can't control Remus by himself…We know that…" Ron said and sighed sadly as he walked down to the common room.

"Oh…Potion?" James said slightly confused.

"Wolfsbane potion James it's used to make a werewolf keep his mind and make him safe during his transformation. Remus grew up with out it. Once you guy's were out of school the potion was found." Hermione said in explination once the guy's walked up to her.

"Does she do that often?" James asked as he looked over at Ron curiously.

"Yeah all the bloody time…" Ron said and laughed a little.

"Ronald Weasley. Mum's angry with you." Ginny said as she walked over to her big brother.

"What? Why I didn't do nothen…" Ron said with a look of distress on his face.

"You let Harry out of your sight and he got hurt and now he's missing." Ginny said as she looked over at James and smiled lightly.

"It not my fault…I've got to keep up with the goals… Besides he's not missing we know where he is…" Ron said looking over at Hermione for help.

"Mum's still mad…" Ginny said just before she walked away.

"Bloody hell…No offence James but I'm not Harry's baby sitter…" Ron said and sighed. "Well I'm going to get another howler today…" He said as he started towards the entrance to the common room watching the floor.

"I'll talk to you mum… She can't say nothing if his father say's something to her." James said and smiled as he followed Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't do nothen this time though… Oh well…" Ron said and sighed. "I'm hungry." He said causing James and Hermione to laugh at him.

****

In The Great Hall

"Oy baby Potter's awake!" Malfoy yelled over at the Gryffindor table then laughed.

"You are not talking about my son…" James said hotly as he turned around on his heal and pulling out his wand.

"Oooh… Look baby Potter's got a wand…" Malfoy said and laughed.

"That's enough you bloody brat." James said angrily at Malfoy as he pointed his wand at him.

"James no!" Ron said grabbing James and making him turn around then sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Bad James don't do that…" Hermione said quickly as she glanced over at Snape coming over to them.

"Mr. Potter do you have a problem?" Snape asked once he stopped behind James.

James turned around and looked up at Snape. "Oy Snivilious you're just as ugly as our day's in school." James said and laughed as he stood back up to face Snape.

"James no!" Hermione hissed trying to get James to sit back down.

Snape looked over at Hermione like she had lost her mind. "James Potter is dead Miss Granger do not forget that." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well it seems someone was made happy that I was murdered and my son left alone." James said angrily as he gripped his wand again.

"Mr. Potter do not test me. I'm liables to give you detention." Snape said.

"Oy now that would be grand. You giving me detention. You'd have to put up with me long enough. Don't you get it I'm not Harry." James said and laughed lightly. "And just leave my son alone you grease ball." He said as he sat back down beside Ron.

"Ah yes, Professor Snape allow me to introduce to you, James Potter, again." Maria said and smiled as she and Remus walked over to them.

"You mean that… I will not put up with him!" Snape said angrily as he walked away.

"Well you've all ready managed to piss old Snape off…And you have his Potion's class first tomorrow." Maria said and smiled down at James.

"Potions…You think he could make a potion for his hair then…" James said then started laughing with Remus and Maria.

"You're as mean as ever James." Maria said and laughed lightly. "Now Lily wouldn't like you saying stuff like that…" She said and sighed.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it some times…" James said as he plucked at his food slightly.

"Come on James. At least you know how Harry's life turns out…" Maria said comfortingly as she placed a hand on his back softly.

"I'd rather been there…" James said sadly shoving his plate away from him and putting his head on the table.

"You can James…Just remember every thing told to you here…" Maria leaned over and whispered in his ear softly. "I'll try to keep Dumbledore from erasing your memory." She whispered comfortingly.

"Really Wings…Thanks." James said as he looked up at Maria and smiled lightly at her. "Moony…I'm sorry…" He said sadly looking over at Remus.

"It's all right Prongs. Dumbledore offers to be your secret keeper take the offer." Remus said in a very low voice glancing up at the teachers table for a second.

"All right, I'll try to remember that…" James said and smiled lightly as he glanced over at Hermione who was sitting there open mouthed at Maria and Remus. "Uhm…Does she do that often Ron…" He asked curiously looking at her slightly worried.

"Hermione don't you dare even think about telling Dumbledore or any of the other Professor's about this." Ron said sternly as he watched Hermione worriedly.

"You can't change the past. That's so dangerous. It could make things worse. Voldemort would never be brought down… The Wizarding world would be so much worse." Hermione said angrily as she looked at the four in front of her.

"Hermione…" Ron said in a warning tone. "We can take care of Voldemort with no problem. Drop it." He said annoyed by her.

"Well it's not your choice now is it Miss Granger. Just keep your mouth shut about it all right. It's James' choice." Maria said sternly knowing Hermione wouldn't go against a teacher telling her to leave it alone.

****

__

Author's Note: Hey I hope you like this chapter. James has a choice to struggle with now, change the past to make the future better for Harry, or leave the past as is to help the Wizarding world in general. Wizarding world vs. his own son…what will he do? Only I know and I'm not saying.


End file.
